


Donut Aftermath

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: You're just going to make me fart.
Kudos: 7





	Donut Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy 💕

He thought it would be safe after several minutes of discomfort to release one quick fart. His girlfriend was curled up in bed next to him, eyes peacefully shut.  
Since he had fought the urge so long, he underestimated the intensity as he relaxed his lower half. What was intended to be a silent but deadly ended up making a rather loud announcement. But oh did it make his stomach feel way better. He sighed as he leaned back against his pillows.  
"Eww, did you just take a dump?" His girlfriend blinked multiple times and reached out to playfully shove him.  
"Sorry babe.. thought you were asleep." He apologized.  
"Like that makes it better. Go sit on the toilet."  
"I'm okay I promise," he reassured her.  
But a few minutes later, a couple of farts bubbled out of him rapidly. "I'm so sorry. I really am." His hands automatically started massage his belly but it only magnified the need to release the trapped air and pressure.  
"What did you even eat that's got you messed up like that?" After a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand on his bloated side as well.  
"A dozen donuts. Half glazed half jelly filled. I think the ones with jelly did me in." With an audible groan, he canted his hips up and forced out some gas.  
"You ate a dozen donuts? Why?"  
He was feeling so full now, it seemed like his stomach was expanding with the digesting food but he also felt the early need to poop. "Some guy bet me I couldn't."  
He tuned out her expected disapproval, riding the wave of nausea from holding in a fart. Then he leaned over to kiss her. "Listen I'm sorry. I enjoyed it, even with all this." He cut it loose, a rather wet one that sounded muffled in his boxers. "If you will excuse me, I have to take a shit."  
It was difficult to get up with the sloshing of his lower belly. He shuffled into the bathroom and lowered himself to the cold toilet seat.  
Now the gas rushed out of him, but the waste seemed stuck. After waiting and flexing, he determined he was not able to poop yet. False alarm. He carefully washed his hands and returned to the bed. "I couldn't shit," he confessed with a twinge of embarrassment.  
"All of that and you got poop shy?"  
"No," he retorted, a bit defensive now. "I need to poop, but then I went, and I couldn't." His belly was in knots now.  
"Because you ate too much and it's just sitting in you. Come here." Her fingertips skidded over his stomach, which was tight as a drum now. She rubbed small circles.  
"You're just going to make me fart." He complained, face contorting a bit as he clenched his bowels. "It feels good though."  
"Just wait a few." Now she jiggled his belly, which admittedly made him feel horny for some reason.  
"once I get this kraken out of me and take a shower, I'm about to give you some loving," he promised as a fart squeaked out of his ass. "Oh that felt good."  
Her hands almost gripped his pouch of fat. "I love your tummy."  
"Thanks babe. I'm about to lose like three pounds. I'm about to take a dump. Ooh you done got everything worked out now. It's all ramped up in there. You did so good." He rambled with a blush of shame with his next burst of gas.  
"Cmon baby go try again. Your stomach must be really messed up"  
"You don't gotta tell me to go use the shitter," he complained with a moan as he got up . "I'm afraid to let this fart go so uh.. I'll be right back."  
His butt barely touched the seat when the levee broke, waves of cramps hitting him. Waste snaked out of him as he vowed never again to eat so many donuts.  



End file.
